DP MULAN 2
by mikaela2015
Summary: (Sequel to DP Mulan) Sam is getting married! But before she and Danny can tie the knot, they must escort three princess to the Kingdom of Qui Gong where they will marry the princes of the land. Dora is also afraid that if Sam gets married, she will no longer be Sam's guardian and tries in all her power to break them up. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Mulan)
1. Lesson Number One

_**MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS…**_

 _ **DP MULAN 2**_

In the middle of the temple of the house of the Manson Family the voice of Izzy Manson announced, "Oh saviour of China, you have ennobled the house of Manson. In gratitude we honour you, oh veneration to you oh mighty…"

"Say it. Say my name" Dora encourage and with great disdain and annoyance Izzy finished, "Dora"

A light then shone down on the small dragon who was lying on a small couch in the middle of the room. She then smiled and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Hey Izzy thanks for the intro"

Izzy groaned in annoyance. Ever since Sam had saved China last month, Dora had been made officially Sam's guardian and practically made them give her special treatment.

Dora then said, "And now I'd like to visit my beloved pedestal"

All the ancestors groaned but then created a staircase out of their bodies that led up to her pedestal. Dora smiled as she hopped off the couch and then ordered, "Ceremonial Robe of Honour please"

One of Sam's ancestors then placed a small dark blue robe on her and started climbing up the stairs to her pedestal. Izzy groaned and muttered under his breath to another fellow ancestor, "Samantha saves China one time and now she thinks she's the Empress or something"

Once Dora reached the top of the pedestal, she then said with a smile, "Now please begin the Ceremonial Bath of Honour"

A small bath then appeared on the pedestal, she removed the robe and jumped straight in and sighed in relaxation as she said to the ancestors, "Well you better take a deep breath because I ain't leaving my pedestal for the next thousand years"

All the ancestors then groaned with emotional pain as they realised they would have to put up with Dora for all eternity and do nothing but serve her everything she wanted. She then snapped her fingers and they all knew what that meant. Four of them then used straws and started blowing air into the bath water which made it like a spa for her, Dora once again sighed in bliss.

Meanwhile in the house Ida Manson, Sam's grandmother was placing money on a chart for a bet that she had made about Sam. For the past month Sam and Danny had been dating since the war ended and they all had a feeling that Danny will eventually propose to Sam.

Pamela paced back and forth across the room while Jeremy sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. Ida smiled and said, "Relax child. The ancestors tell me that Danny will arrive and propose to Sam before the sun sets and if you want there is still time to get in the pool to bet when he will propose"

Jeremy's eyes widened as Pamela scolded, "Mother!"

Jeremy then said, "A wise man once said that gambling is like playing majhong with blank tiles. No one really wins"

Pamela smiled at her husband and then walked out of the room, Jeremy smirked and winked at Ida as he handed her a stack of coins for the bet. Ida smiled and quickly grabbed the coins and hid them in her jacket as Pamela entered the room.

"I'll go and pray for a bit" Jeremy said as he walked out of the room.

Ida and Pamela then heard a knock at the front door. Pamela opened the door and saw it was Box Lunch at the front door holding a stick with a bucket at each end.

"Hello Box Lunch" Pamela greeted with a smile.

Box Lunch bowed in respect and then asked, "Is Sam Manson here?"

"She's out in the field doing her chores" Pamela answered. Box Lunch nodded and said, "Okay. I'll go and help her. Thank you"

Pamela giggled as she watched Box Lunch head for the field. She closed the door and said, "Ah the children all love Sam"

"And why not? She's strong, she's brave, she's beautiful and she's a chip off the old block" Ida said.

Meanwhile in the field, Sam had finished her chores and was now practicing her fighting skills she learned while training in the army with her rake and in her training uniform she had kept. Cujo watched as she spun the rake in her hands and then leapt into the air and delivered a kick.

Box Lunch watched her from the hill in excitement and then dropped her buckets and started running down the hill with her stick, more girls then came out of the field and watched Sam practice.

"HIYA!" Sam shouted as she delivered another strike and then stopped as she heard multiple voices shout, "HIYA!"

She turned and saw all the girls standing behind her. She smiled and said, "Hi. Uh…What's going on?"

"We wanna be like you Sam! Can you please teach us how to fight?" Box Lunch asked.

"Um…I'm still kind of learning myself" Sam said.

All the girls then put on their best puppy dog eyes and begged, "Please! / pretty please Sam/ please teach us"

"Okay. Okay" Sam caved in. "I guess I can show you a few moves I already know"

They all cheered as Box Lunch then exclaimed in excitement, "Sam's gonna teach us how to kick butt!"

"Okay everyone calm down" Sam said and they all stopped. "That is lesson number two. The very first and most important lesson to learn is to be gentle at the same time when being tough"

"But how can you be tough and gentle?" Dani asked confused. "That doesn't make any sense"

"I know it sounds funny but the world is full of opposites and so are you" Sam explained. "To be a good warrior you must learn to bring it all into balance"

All the girls looked at Sam in confusion and didn't understood what Sam had meant. Sam's eyes furrowed as she tried to think of a way to explain it to them better, she then smiled as she thought of something.

She kneeled down to their level and started showing them examples, "For example. Earth, sky. Day, night. Sound and silence. Dark and light"

All the girls smiled as Sam stood up and started understanding what she was talking about.

 **SAM**

 _One alone is not enough_

 _You need both together_

 _Winter, summer, moon and sun_

Sam then grabbed her rake and leapt in the air and delivered a strike with it, she then landed on the ground and delivered another one which knocked the rake part off the stick.

 _Lesson number one_

"Wow!" All the girls awed at Sam's skills.

Box Lunch then handed them all bamboo sticks and they all stood in straight lines ready to learn their lesson.

 _Like a rock, you must be hard_

 _Like an oak, you must stand firm_

Sam began to show them how to fight with the stick starting with the first part of the lesson, the girls continued to watch Sam in awe as she delivered some powerful strikes to the air.

 _Come quick like my blade_

 _Think fast unafraid_

All the girls then started repeating Sam's movement that she had shown them and Sam was impressed on how quickly they were learning. One girl was having trouble keeping a stance, but Sam helped her and she smiled that was now in a correct fighting stance.

 **GIRLS**

 _Like a rock, I must be hard_

 _Like an oak, I must stand firm_

A girl's fringe covered her eyes and she almost hit the girls with her stick as she was blind, she lifted her fringe and giggled nervously as the two girls glared at her.

 _Come quick like my blade_

 _Think fast unafraid._

"Okay Sam I'm ready" Box Lunch said with determination as she took a stance.

Sam laughed a little and said as she tipped her over gently, "Uh huh but you're still out of balance. You're only halfway there"

Sam then took them to meditate as part of the second part of the lesson which was being gentle at the same time. She then did some tai chi and moved like the bamboo that was bending in the wind.

 **SAM**

 _Like a cloud, you are soft_

 _Like bamboo, you bend in the wind_

 _Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know_

 _It's okay to be afraid_

Cujo came up happily panting at Dani, she cringed and started to shake feeling afraid but then Sam gently grabbed her hand and guided it to Cujo's head. She then started patting it, she then smiled and stopped being afraid of Cujo.

All the girls then started meditating and then started doing tai chi just like Sam showed them, which demonstrated they were starting to understand about how to be gentle at the same time when being tough.

 **GIRLS**

 _Like a cloud, I am soft_

 _Like bamboo, I bend in the wind_

 _Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know_

 _It's okay to be afraid_

The girls then followed Sam and mimicked her moves across a hill and over a creek, one of the girls' accidently fell into the water but laughed as Cujo started licking her face as she emerged.

 **SAM AND THE GIRLS**

 _One alone is not enough (One alone is not enough)_

 _You need both together (You need both together)_

 _Winter, summer, moon and sun (Winter, summer, moon and sun)_

 _Lesson number one_

Half the girls then practiced tai chi while the other half practiced with the bamboo sticks. The groups then swapped and Sam smiled at them now they had finally learned about balance.

 **GIRLS**

 _Like a rock, I must be hard (Like a cloud, I am soft)_

 _Like an oak, I must stand firm (Like bamboo, I bend in the wind)_

 **SAM**

 _You can fly_

 **GIRLS**

 _Come quick like my blade (Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know)_

 _Think fast unafraid (It's okay to be afraid)_

 **SAM**

 _You have begun_

 **GIRLS**

 _Lesson number_

 _Lesson number_

 _Lesson number_

 _Lesson number_

 **SAM AND THE GIRLS**

 _Lesson number one_

They all leapt in the air and then delivered one final strike with their sticks before landing on the ground and taking a finishing stance.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Danny Proposes

Danny then landed at the field in his ghost form and then changed back into his human form, ever since the war Danny had been promoted from captain to now general of the Chinese Army. All the girls then dropped their bamboo sticks and ran over screaming in excitement, "It's General Danny! General Danny!"

Sam blushed and smiled at the sight of her boyfriend. He chuckled as he removed his helmet and said, "Hello little warriors"

The girls giggled and followed him as he stood in front of Sam. She smiled and said as she gestured to his new uniform, "The new uniform suits you, General"

"Ah the uniform yes" Danny chuckled. "I now just have to live up to it"

"Of course you will. You're very brave" Sam said.

"Ah yes well…" Danny stuttered and then cleared his throat. "Sam I haven't known you for very long, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when a man is in…"

He then stopped as he saw the girls just watching him. He blushed in embarrassment and stuttered, "When a m-man is in…"

All the girls giggled at him. Danny then asked Sam, "Is there some place private we can talk?"

"We can go to my house" Box Lunch offered.

Danny's eyes widened a little as the girls giggled again. Sam laughed and said, "Okay girls. It's time to be like a river and flow home"

All the girls groaned but did what they were told and left, all except Box Lunch who kept standing there and smiling at Danny. Danny then smirked at Sam as he thought of something.

He kneeled down to Box Lunch and handed her his helmet as he asked, "Could you take care of this for me?"

Box Lunch gasped and then squealed in excitement as she grabbed the helmet and then ran off with it. Sam laughed and said, "You know you're never gonna get that back"

Danny laughed and they walked back to the house. Sam got changed out of her training uniform and into her usual attire. She and Danny then sat down in garden on the bench, unaware that Jeremy, Pamela and Ida were watching them from the opened windows.

"As I was trying to say before Sam, I haven't known you for very long but I feel like that doesn't matter when a man is in love" Danny began. He then got up and kneeled in front of her and asked, "Sam Manson you are the kind of woman I want to spend the rest of my life with because I love you so very much. Will you marry me?"

Sam giggled and cried some tears of joy as she shouted in excitement, "Yes!"

Danny and her both laughed as Sam leapt into his arms and then tumbled into the grass, they both then shared a passionate kiss with each other.

Ida then said, "She said yes!"

Pamela smiled warmly at the sight and just like Sam some tears of joy fell down her face. Jeremy hugged Pamela close and said, "When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may spill from the eyes"

"You can say that again! I win the pot!" Ida shouted in victory as she held up the money she won from Jeremy.

Jeremy however smirked and said, "Actually you didn't. You see you bet he would propose before sundown and I betted he would propose before noon"

Ida gasped in shock and then looked at the time on her watch. She then frowned and Jeremy continued to smirk as she discovered it was before noon meaning she lost the bet.

"But you don't gamble" Pamela said.

"Betting against my mother is not a gamble, it's an investment" Jeremy stated as he held out his hand. Ida groaned and placed the money in his hand as she continued to frown over the loss of her money.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Good News And Bad News

In Sam's room as soon as she told Dora the news of her engagement to Danny, Dora cried happily, "Oh my gosh! My little baby's getting married!"

"Shhhh! Dora someone will hear you" Sam said with a smirk.

"I can't help it! You know dragons can be very emotional" Dora said. She smiled warmly and sighed, "It seems like only last month that you and I were saving China"

"Uh Dora it was last month" Sam pointed out with a laugh.

"How time flies! You know this must be a magical moment for you Sam after telling me your engage" Dora said which caused Cujo to roll his eyes at her. "After all, I'm the girl who gave you and pretty boy the hook-up. Am I a guardian or am I a guardian?"

Sam laughed and then hugged her as she said, "You're more than that Dora. You're my most trusted friend"

Dora then teared up once more. Sam placed her down and asked, "Are you crying again?"

"Of course I'm crying girl what you think?!" Dora exclaimed. "I'm just so happy for me! This wedding business is a big status boost for me. When those ancestors look at my career ladder, all they're gonna see is my behind!"

"I'm so glad my engagement is helping you out Dora" Sam said with a smirk and her eyes furrowed up.

"Yeah okay, okay. But I'm thinking about you too and you know what I'm gonna plan your wedding" Dora said. "But first I better come up with a theme. I got it! How about Rainbow of Memories?"

Sam frowned and shook her head. Dora then suggested, "Yeah that's too junior prom. How about Think Pink?"

"No way!" Sam shouted while shaking her head.

"Sorry forgot you don't like pink" Dora said. "Don't worry Sam I'll think of something"

She then ran over to the window and ordered, "Cujo to the fabric store!"

Cujo followed Dora out while Sam laughed at Dora's silliness. She then heard a knock on her bedroom door and opened it to reveal Danny and he said as he rubbed his neck nervously, "Hey Sam, it seems your grandma invited someone to help us celebrate the engagement"

Sam cringed and dared to ask, "Really? Who?"

They both walked to the front door as Danny answered, "China"

The entire village was out in the front yard and they all cheered, "Congratulations!"

"Make way for the happy couple" Ida announced and then all the people fell silent and then bowed in respect for Sam and Danny as they fully stood in the doorway.

"Now this is a battlefield" Danny said. Sam smirked and asked, "Well then what's our strategy General?"

Danny smirked back and answered, "Divide and conquer"

They both laughed and then walked down the stairs to join everyone. Meanwhile Dora returned back to the temple and then called out through a megaphone, "Alright wake up dead people! Wake up! We have a lot of work to do!"

All the ancestors groaned and then woke up. Dora then stood on her pedestal and announced with joy, "I've got an important announcement to make. Sam and Danny are getting married!"

All of the ancestors smiled and cheered for the joyous news they had just heard. If only Dora knew it wasn't just about Sam's engagement they were excited about.

"Now listen everyone we've got lots of work to do" Dora continued. "We need to think of a wedding theme"

Izzy smirked along with the other ancestors and they all rose up to Dora's pedestal. One of the female ancestors then suggested with a grin, "How about a pink slip?"

"Ah sorry but Sam doesn't want anything pink" Dora said. Izzy then said as she handed Dora a small scroll to her, "Actually she meant this"

Dora opened the scroll and briefly read it over. Her smile then dropped a little as she said, "Hey this looks like a for real pink slip. You know the kind that says you're fired"

"Oh it is" One of the ancestors said with a wide smile.

"What?" Dora asked completely confused as her smile completely dropped. Izzy then explained, "The pink slip is for you. It is written that once a woman marries, her husband's ancestors take over the duty of guardianship"

"That can't be!" Dora said completely shocked.

"Oh but it is!" One of the ancestors exclaimed. "Which means you're out of a job, out of the pedestal and out of our hair!"

Izzy then pulled Dora off the pedestal but Dora pleaded, "Oh no please don't do this! It took me 500 years to get this pedestal back and I'm not about to give it up!"

"Hear me you lazy lounge lizard! The moment Sam Manson is married, you 've got your old job back!" Izzy snapped and then without warning he threw her in the air and straight into her old gong.

Dora and the gong fell out the door along with the scroll. The ancestors then started to do a conga line while cheering, "Dora's on her way out! Dora's on her way out! Dora's on her way out!"

Dora looked down at her scroll in sadness and worry as she asked herself, "What am I gonna do?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Dora's Plan

Although Dora had faced some bad news, everyone else was overly joyed by the announcement of Sam and Danny's engagement. At the party Jeremy and Pamela watched as Danny and Sam enjoy the engagement party that Ida had put on for them, but when they separated to talk about the wedding to other people they noticed that they had complete opposite views about the wedding and their future.

"So will it be a big wedding?" A woman asked. Sam nodded and answered, "Absolutely"

"Oh no. Absolutely not" Danny answered to another woman who asked the same question.

Jeremey and Pamela's smiles dropped to looks of concern for the couple as they continued to answer different questions.

"Children?" Another person asked Danny who answered, "As many as possible"

"Maybe one or two" Sam answered to another person who asked the same question.

"We'll have to think about it" Danny then said to another question and then Sam answered the complete opposite to the same, "Right away"

"Blue" Danny said.

"Black" Sam said.

"Mild" Danny then said.

"Spicy" Sam then said.

"Yes" Danny said.

"No" Sam then said.

"Oh dear. Did you hear that Jeremy?" Pamela asked.

Jeremy nodded and said, "They're not exactly are harmonious couple. Perhaps we should give our gift to the children now"

Suddenly a soldier burst through the gates and ran up to Danny and Sam carrying two scrolls and then said as he handed them to them, "General Fenton and Sam Manson. I have orders from Emperor Frostbite"

"Is there trouble?" Danny asked as he and Sam read the scrolls. The soldier nodded and said, "Yes sir. You both need to report to the Imperial Palace"

"We'll leave at once" Danny answered.

* * *

Sam and Danny started getting their horses ready while Dora and Cujo watched from the roof. Danny then said, "This must be pretty important if the Emperor wants to see both of us"

"He knows a winning team when he sees one" Sam said.

Dora scoffed and said to Cujo, "Since when are they the winning team? It's his fault in the first place that I'm being replaced"

Cujo then barked at Dora with a stern face. Dora then looked down in shame and said, "Yeah I know you're right Cujo. How could I be so selfish? Look at them, they're both perfectly happy with each other. Well Cujo looks like I'm gonna kiss that pedestal goodbye because my friend's happiness comes first"

Cujo smiled proudly at Dora for her decision, they both then heard a noise and turned to see Pamela and Jeremy walk inside. Sam smiled and said, "Hi mum, hi dad"

"We were just admiring the blossom tree" Jeremy said.

"It's really lovely this year" Sam said.

Jeremy smiled and then continued, "The blossoms reach for the sunlight above and yet unseen the roots reach for the water's below. Sun and rain, they may be so different but yet only by working together can they create harmony and life"

"I remember dad. It's the lesson of Ying and Yang" Sam said.

Jeremy and Pamela removed their necklaces to reveal the ying and yang symbol on each one as he said, "And these are to help you both remember that lesson"

"Mum, dad your necklaces" Sam said in awe.

"They're not ours. They were our great-great grandparents and now they are yours" Pamela said as Jeremy placed the white yang symbol on Sam and the black yang symbol on Danny.

Danny smiled and said, "Thank you sir"

"But you'd be surprised how heavy they can weigh" Jeremy said. "Remember to share the burden you both must work together like the sun and rain"

Danny and Sam smiled romantically at each other, Dora however took Jeremy's advice the wrong way as she said to Cujo, "Hey wait a minute. Jeremy Manson may have a point. Sam and Danny are as different as sun and rain and when the infatuation wears off, their tree of life is gonna wind up with root rot"

Cujo then barked while frowning at Dora. Dora however then said, "Oh sure she may seem happy but that's the real tragedy here. Sam doesn't even realise how miserable she is! That's why I gotta nip this thing in the bud"

Cujo then started barking like mad and then Dora replied, "This is not about my pedestal! This is about Sam making the biggest mistake of my…I mean her life. How could I have been so selfish?! Sam is a girl worth fighting for and after all I am the girl's guardian and friend so Cujo I'm gonna break them up!"

Cujo groaned in frustration and just fell to the ground giving up. Dora smiled and asked, "So does that mean you're on board?"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A New Mission

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **In the next chapter when I introduce the three princesses, I know I quickly used Star, Paulina and Valerie in the song Honour to Us All but I couldn't think of anyone else to play the princesses so please ignore the fact from the previous story that I used them and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Danny and Sam continued to ride on their horses through the country heading for the Imperial City. Dora then popped her head out of the saddle bag and asked nauseously, "Uh Sam could you slow down the ride a little bit? I'm getting a little horse sick"

Sam then asked in surprise, "Dora! What are you doing here?"

"Hey wherever you go I'll go with you. We're a team and we do things together" Dora said with a smile. Her smile then dropped as she saw Cujo had hitched a ride as well and she snapped, "Cujo! What are you doing here?"

Sam laughed and then concentrated back on the road. Cujo barked a little and then Dora asked in surprise and offence, "Protect Sam from me? I'm her guardian!"

He then barked with pride. Dora sighed in defeat, "Yeah I know and you're her lucky dog. You're lucky I don't take you to the vet!"

By the late afternoon, Sam and Danny arrived at the Imperial City and went to the Imperial Palace where Emperor Frostbite was waiting for them. He then said as he walked down the stairs to them, "As we stand here, the Mongol forces are moving closer to our borders and the threat of attack is growing by the day. Our armies are hopelessly outnumbered against the growing threat"

"Your Majesty let me lead my forces in a pre-empted strike" Danny suggested. "Each of my warriors will fight like ten Mongols"

"That won't be necessary General for I plan to defeat this enemy without the use of force" Frostbite said as he stood in front of the map that was laid out on a small table in front of them. "Instead we will forge a union so strong that the Mongols won't dare attack. We will do this through this with an alliance with the Kingdom of Qui Gong and be united through marriage"

He formed three figures of princess with ice and placed them on the map as he said, "I want you and Sam to escort three princesses to Qui Gong, once there they will marry Lord Hania's sons and seal this critical alliance"

Sam eyes widened in shock but she remained silent. Frostbite then continued, "My advisors tell me the charts are clear. If this wedding does not take place in three days, the alliance will crumble and the Mongols will destroy us. Mark my words General Fenton; three days"

"We will make sure they arrive by then your Majesty" Danny said with a bow.

Frostbite noticed the shocked look on Sam's face and asked, "Is there something troubling you Sam?"

"Your Majesty an arranged marriage? Is this the right thing to do?" Sam asked.

Frostbite gestured for her to come forward. After she did he then said, "Rest assured my child, my daughters know exactly what they're doing"

"You're daughters?" Sam asked taken back by this/

"They consider it an honour to marry for the cost of peace" Frostbite finished. Sam bowed and said, "Forgive me your Majesty"

Frostbite smiled gently and said, "Apology accepted"

He then asked Danny, "General how many troops do you estimate you will need to accomplish this mission?"

Danny and Sam smiled at each other as they knew exactly how many and who they were thinking of and he answered, "Three"

"Three companies?" Frostbite asked. Danny then corrected, "Just three men"

"You surprise me General Fenton. These are my children we're talking about" Frostbite pressed a little, feeling worried for the safety of his daughters.

"This mission will not require force but finesse. We must become one with the country side" Danny explained.

"As Emperor I trust your judgement. As a father, I implore you to choose your three soldiers wisely" Frostbite concluded.

"I know just the men for this mission. Fearless…." Danny began with a smile. Sam then added, "Loyal"

"Disciplined" Danny then added. Sam smiled as she finished, "China's most honourable and noble soldiers"


	6. A Girl Worth Fighting For

The matchmaker's doors burst open and suddenly Tucker, Dash and Kwan were suddenly thrown right out the doors as she roared, "AND STAY OUT!"

They yelped as they landed on the ground in a heap. The matchmaker Ishiyama then roared at the three men, "I've found wives for hundreds of men but the Golden Dragon of Unity himself couldn't make love matches for you three! Come back when you get personalities!"

Tucker stood up and snapped, "Well that's a fine way to treat China's greatest…."

He was cut off as Ishiyama threw a pot right at his face and knocked him back down. He then finished with a groan, "Heroes"

They all then stood back up and dusted themselves off. Dash then said, "What's her problem?! All I asked was for a girl who would worship the floor I walk on"

"I simply asked for a girl who is nice and likes to cook anything I like" Kwan then said. Tucker then said, "I just wanted a girl who doesn't care if I love technology, likes to laugh and thinks I'm a god"

"Perhaps we weren't specific enough" Kwan suggested.

"Oh you know what boys? Forget that Dragon lady. Looks like the ones who can find girls worthy of us is us" Tucker said.

"That's right man" Dash agreed.

 **TUCKER**

 _Well I don't need her to be all smug and snooty_

They all poked their tongues at Ishiyama's home. Dash then showed off his medal and also the statue of the three of them in the middle of the town.

 **DASH**

 _I got a plague right here that says I kicked Hun booty_

 **KWAN**

 _We have everything we dreamed we'd find_

 _When we came back from war_

 **ALL THREE**

 _Yeah! Everything but…._

They all watched as a girl walked past them down the street and smiled romantically at her. They then saw a girl at a tea stand pouring herself some tea and she winked at the three boys.

 _A girl worth fighting for_

 _Hey suck in your gut! There's a girl worth fighting for_

"And I think she wants us to come over" Tucker said in excitement. The boys then started daydreaming about the type of girls they would like to date one day.

 _ **TUCKER**_

 _My girl won't laugh at all my jokes_

 _But tell it to me straight_

 **DASH**

 _She'll rub my head when I get sick_

 **KWAN**

 _And let me pick off of her plate_

Tucker then walked over to the girl and they both smiled at each other.

 _If Tuck can find a girl who likes his chopstick nose trick_

She then got weirded out as he started showing off some of his tech and then became disgusted as he suddenly picked up two chopsticks and wiggled them around in his nose.

 **DASH**

 _Oh he really better just propose quick!_

The girl suddenly punched Tucker right in the face and knocked him into Kwan and Dash. The three boys then just walked into a restaurant with Tucker looking down.

 **TUCKER**

 _Well I have to say based on today I'm cranky_

 **KWAN**

 _I'll just spend my life with you two_

 **DASH**

 _Pass the hanky_

Kwan handed him a tissue and then Dash blew his nose. Tucker then pulled a chair from someone else and caused them to fall to the floor and then suddenly before they knew it, the three boys were now fighting in an all-out brawl with all the other men inside.

 **ALL THREE**

 _And there's no one there to steal my chair_

 _And twirl around the floor_

 _Wish that I had a girl worth fighting for_

 **TUCKER**

 _I would be true_

 **ALL THREE**

 _To a girl worth fighting_

 **KWAN**

 _I'd make fondue_

 **ALL THREE**

 _For a girl worth fighting_

 **DASH**

 _I'd even kiss you_

 **ALL THREE**

 _For a girl worth fighting…_

The three boys were kicked right out of the restaurant and landed outside in a heap and then groaned, "For"

The three of them smiled at the sight of Sam and Danny who was now wearing casual clothes standing in front of them. They both then exclaimed, "Sam! General Danny!"

Danny chuckled and then said, "It's great to see you guys too. Now if you three aren't too busy disturbing the peace, I need you to join Sam and me on a mission"

"To save China?" Tucker asked in excitement. Sam nodded and answered, "Naturally boys"

They all stood up and then Dash answered, "I maybe leaving behind a few broken hearts but count me in"

"Sign me up" Tucker then answered. Kwan then asked, "I'm in. When do we start General?"

"Tonight so pack whatever you need" Danny answered. "It's gonna be a long trip"


	7. The Journey Begins

It was now late at night, a carriage along with a small trailer on the back was ready to go. Danny stood by it, wearing normal clothes ranging from a white and red t-shirt and jeans along with a black jacket. He nodded as he saw Dash, Kwan and Tucker ready to go and keeping watch around the area, also wearing normal clothes in order to blend in as they travelled.

He then looked up to see the three princesses wearing long dark jackets come out and stood at the top of the stairs with Frostbite. One was an African American girl with an orange headband in her long curly brown hair, she was Princess Valerie and she was the first adopted daughter of Frostbite, the second girl was wearing a pink hairclip in her long black hair, she was Princess Paulina and she was the second adopted daughter of Frostbite and the last girl had an orange glower in her long blonde hair, she was Princess Star and she was the third adopted daughter of Frostbite.

All three girls bowed their heads to their adopted father before opening their fans, covered their mouths and headed down the stairs towards the carriage. Sam came out wearing her usual black shirt, black skirt and purple leggings with black combat boots but also had a black jacket on.

The princesses walked into the carriage and as Paulina was starting to climb into the carriage, her shoe fell off. Dash immediately noticed and walked over as Paulina turned around. Dash picked up the shoe and then suddenly as he looked into her blue eyes, both of their eyes widened at each other and even though her mouth was hidden by her fan, Paulina blushed and smiled at Dash.

Dash held her shoe out and as he placed it back on her foot, he smiled up at her. She smiled back before heading inside the carriage with her sisters. Dash walked back over and stood next to Tucker and Kwan and sighed blissfully, much to the confusion of Tucker and Kwan.

Danny stood at the door and said to the girls, "We're about to depart your highnesses'. You have my word we will arrive in Qui Gong, swiftly and safely"

"My sisters and I thank you General Danny" Valerie said, keeping the fans in front of their mouths.

Sam then came up with blankets in her hands. Danny smiled and said, "This is Sam Manson"

Paulina nodded and said, "It is a privilege to meet the Hero of China"

"Get ready to go in a moment Sam" Danny said.

Sam nodded and then Danny went to go make sure everything was in order. Sam handed them each a blanket as she said, "You might need these. It's a little chilli tonight"

"Thank you Sam Manson" Valerie said in appreciation.

"You're welcome" Sam said. "So you're getting married to Princes in Qui Gong? Well they must be handsome"

"We don't know. We've never met them" Star said.

"Really? So you have no idea what they're like at all?" Sam asked in concern.

"It's alright Sam. It's our honour to serve the Emperor and the Middle Kingdom" Valerie said.

"The whole thing is so exciting" Star then said. "We're very happy about this. Really"

"Well I'm glad to hear that" Sam said.

"Sam, it's time to move out" Danny called out.

Sam then closed the door to the carriage, as soon as the door was closed, the girls dropped the fans and sighed sadly.

Danny and Sam rode on their horses up front, Dash and Tucker sat on the carriage as Tucker took the reins and Kwan rode a horse besides the carriage. As Frostbite watched the carriage leave, he sighed sadly to watch his adopted daughters go.

Sam then said to Danny, "If we get to the Hanshu Pass by midday tomorrow…."

"We'll have just enough time to make it to Qui Gong" Danny finished, thinking the same as Sam.

Dora smirked as she stayed inside the bag and said in her head, _"Yeah and just enough time to stop Sam from making the biggest mistake of my…I mean her life"_

* * *

As morning came, they were still travelling down the road. Passing many fields of flowers and rice farms. Danny could see Sam was upset about something and asked, "What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing. I'm just normal that's all" Sam lied. Danny chuckled a little and said, "I know you better than that Sam. Now seriously, what's wrong?"

Sam sighed and answered, "I realise that our duty is to the mission but….but I have another duty to my heart"

Danny sighed and stopped for a moment as she said, "Sam, your only duty is to the Emperor"

"But Danny, an arranged marriage? I mean it's the 21st century! Doesn't that seem a bit wrong?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled at her and said, "I know how wrong it sounds Sam but not everybody is lucky as we are. Normally a lot of people would marry for love, but the world isn't perfect"

He then placed his hand on Sam's and finished, "I'm just glad my world is"

Sam smiled back at him and then they continued on. Dora scoffed and then said to Cujo quietly, "Talk about selfish! You don't hear me bragging about how is my world, even though it pretty much is. I'm telling you Cujo, the sooner I bust them apart the better things will be for Sam"

At the carriage, Dash was hardly paying attention to Tucker's jokes as he was just looking love struck. He then asked, "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"You mean with disgust?" Tucker joked making himself and Kwan laugh.

Dash frowned and snapped, "NO!"

He calmed down and said with bliss, "Our eyes connected and we shared a cosmic moment. I think I'm in love boys"

Tucker elbowed Dash in the ribs and said, "It doesn't matter Dash. We're on a mission and there's no fraternising with the Princesses"

" _Engaged to be married_ princesses" Kwan reminded.

Dash suddenly looked down and remembered how Paulina was engaged.

* * *

Inside the carriage, the girls had removed their jackets to reveal their normal clothing. Valerie was wearing an orange top with an orange skirt and white shoes, Star was wearing a white shirt, red leggings and red flats and Paulina was wearing a pink shirt, blue leggings and white flats.

Star sighed happily at the view of the fields they were going past and asked, "Wow! China is so big. Isn't it beautiful Paulina?"

She closed the curtains and then saw Paulina wasn't paying attention, but looking out the front window at Dash.

"Uh Paulina?" Star asked.

Paulina shook her head and closed the window as she asked with a smile, "Did you see the way he looked at me?"

"Who? The gorilla with the blonde hair?" Valerie asked, describing Dash.

"Gorilla? He's more like a big cuddly panda bear" Paulina said as he hugged a pillow.

"But you don't even talk to him" Star said.

"A true romantic can tell. He may be course on the outside, but on the inside…." Paulina began but then Valerie cut in and said, "He's gross"

Paulina frowned for a moment and then said, "I mean under that"

"He smells?" Star suggested.

Paulina threw her pillow at Star and then said, "I can see past my nose. Deep down, deep, deep down, way down, there's something"

Star smiled and said, "Valerie, I think she's in love"

Valerie however frowned and said, "Oh no! There'll be none of that. Remember Paulina, you are to be married in three days. You gave your solemn oath"

Paulina and Star looked down and then Paulina said, "You're right. Sorry Valerie"


	8. An Accident With The Carriage

"Alright men, let's stop for a few minutes." Danny ordered.

Tucker pulled the reins and bought the carriage to a stop. Sam went over to the window and said to Valerie, Paulina and Star, "We're just stopping for a moment to give the horses some water and have a quick breakfast. You're free to stretch your legs if you want to."

"Will the uh….guards be out there?" Paulina asked, hiding her blushing behind her fan.

"Yes. You'll be perfectly safe." Sam answered.

"I think a leg stretch would be nice." Paulina said with a bright smile.

She handed her fan to Valerie and immediately got out of the carriage. Valerie frowned while Star giggled, both knowing she had other intentions other than to just stretch her legs.

Paulina looked to see Dash setting up a small table with some food for them all. As he was placing a tray of fruit down, Paulina walked up behind him, causing to him to jump in fright and almost drop the fruit.

Luckily, he managed to catch them all as she said with a smile, "Sorry. Um…thank you for helping me with my shoe last night."

Dash smiled nervously as she asked, "What's your name?"

"Uh Bash….uh….Jash….Dash. My name is Dash." Dash stuttered, completely nervous but tried to hide it.

Paulina sat down on one of the cushions and offered him an apple as she said, "Please eat something. Guarding us day and night must be exhausting."

"No…well yes…but I'm strong and uh….marching…" Dash answered, cringing as he thought he just embarrassed himself, but Paulina didn't seem to mind at all.

"I suppose all that training does make it second nature." Paulina said, still smiling gently at him.

"But I think you, a princess, with royal….I could never…" Dash said.

"But it is our duty and our honour. Although to admit, it can be a burden." Paulina admitted. She then realised her mistake, "I said too much."

She smiled and said, "You're very easy to talk to Dash."

Dash smiled back and complimented as he bowed to her for a moment, "Permit me to echo your praise your highness. I find your presence engaging and your conversation sparkling."

Paulina blushed bright red and continued to smile as she said, "Thank you."

Star was collecting some fruit from the trees that were around them. She tried to reach for a pear, but it was really high up. As she jumped up to try and grab it, she suddenly felt someone lift her up allowing her to grab the pear.

She looked down and smiled as she saw it was Kwan who gave her a lift. Kwan smiled back as he put her down.

"Thank you. What's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Kwan your highness." Kwan answered.

"My name is Star." Star said. She then gave the pear she had grabbed to him.

He accepted the fruit with a smile and she smiled back, trying not to blush and unaware that Valerie was watching them. She looked over at Paulina talking to Dash and back at Star and Kwan and frowned in annoyance.

Suddenly Tucker came up to her and introduced himself to her, "Hello there. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's TF for too fine!"

Valerie blushed in embarrassment and said, "Okay one, my name is Princess Valerie and two, gross! Are you hitting on me?!"

"Sorry about that. Hey you wanna see some of my PDA's?" Tucker said as he pulled out a whole bunch of PDA's from his back-pack.

Valerie continued to cringe and hide behind her fan. Tucker smiled as he decided to try and make her laugh with some of his jokes, "Come on your highness. You don't want to let your guard down! Get it? Guard down?"

While Tucker laughed, Valerie continued to cringe and hide behind her fan. Tucker then tried again, "You know, I got some blue blood myself. Many have called me a royal pain!"

Hearing enough, Valerie ran off while Tucker shouted, "You've been a great crowd."

He then looked down, feeling like complete idiot for embarrassing himself like that.

A few minutes later, everyone was getting ready to leave again. Star came up to Valerie and showed her the fruit in the basket as she said, "Valerie look. Isn't this fruit lovely? Kwan helped me pick them. He's so sweet."

"Just get your pomegranates in the carriage." Valerie said with a weak smile.

While Star and Valerie got inside the carriage, Paulina looked at Sam packing some of the stuff back into the trailer and wondered if she could talk to her and get some advice.

Sam looked up and saw Paulina walk up to her and saw she was looking a bit down and asked, "Your highness, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all." Paulina answered with a white lie.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"I was just…" Paulina started and then smiled as she continued, "I just wanted to compliment you. You were so brave to take your father's place in the army."

"Thank you." Sam said with a smile as she placed the box in the trailer.

"Just out of curiosity, your duty was to stay at home, but your heart told you to break the rules. How did you decide between your duty and heart?" Paulina asked.

"Well….I'll admit it wasn't easy. But I followed my feelings. I couldn't bear the thought of my dad going through another war, after he was injured badly during the last one. So by following my feelings, I ended up doing the right thing." Sam answered. "I guess I learned, that my duty is to my heart."

Paulina thought about what Sam said and smiled. She then said before going back to the carriage, "That makes sense. That's marvellous! Thank you Sam. Thank you."

"Uh….you're welcome. I guess." Sam said, feeling a little confused about what happened but shrugged it off for now.

"Let's get back on the road." Danny called out, Sam closed the trailer door and headed back to her horse.

Dora grinned in anticipation and said quietly, "That's my que to put Operation Danny into action. Oh this is going to be fun. I'm gonna make him look so bad, it's gonna send Sam running for the hills."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sam was watching Danny fish for everyone else's lunch. He smirked and tried to pose to impress Sam.

Dora saw an opportunity to embarrass Danny and while he lowered his fishing rod behind him, she quickly turned invisible and hooked the hook on the back of his shirt, causing it to snag and him to get tangled in his own shirt.

Sam watched as he lost balance and fell into the water. She walked up to him as he sat up and fixed his shirt a little. Suddenly something was wiggling around in his shirt, causing him to twist and turn, Sam reached in and pulled out the fish that was in there.

"Good catch Danny." Sam said laughing. Danny laughed along with her.

Dora growled, but then smiled as she thought of something else. After lunch, they were about to head on the road again. Danny was just finishing his horse's saddle, Dora quickly loosened the buckle on the other side and hid behind Sam's horse.

As soon as Danny got on his horse, his saddle slipped and he ended being upside down. Sam smiled and loosened her own saddle's belt and slipped underneath as well, giving Danny a kiss on the cheek and earning a smile back from him.

Dora jumped in frustration on top of Knight. Knight turned and growled at Dora before kicking her off with his snout.

A few hours later, they finally stopped for a break and to make some dinner. Danny and Sam were sitting together, enjoying some tea when Dora snuck some worms down the back of Danny's shirt, causing him to jump up in fright and wriggle around trying to get rid of the worms.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked as she stood up.

Suddenly, he bumped into her and made her fall on top of her as they both landed on the ground. However, instead of getting angry with him, they both laughed making Dora growl in frustration again.

She banged her head against something hard, but stopped when she saw it was Knight's leg who she was banging her head on. Knight growled at her, making her yelp in fright.

As the hour went by, Dora had tried everything to break Sam and Danny apart. She tried dropping a bee hive on his head, sent an angry ghost bear after him and even sent smaller ghost animals such as squirrels, skunks and porcupines! But none of them made Sam and Danny break up.

As Danny tried to light the campfire to cook Sam a tofu soy melt for her, a small explosion was heard and behind her was now Danny, charred in ashes and a completely burnt tofu soy melt was now in his hands.

Sam however didn't get mad and picked up the tofu soy melt and said as she took a bite out of it, "Huh….tasty."

Dora growled as she hid in some grass, Knight suddenly jumped right on her, teaching her a lesson for trying to wreck Danny's and Sam's relationship.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dora was now walking beneath the carriage, using a crutch to walk and was now covered in bandages, thanks to Knight hitting her. Cujo was indeed very happy to see she had failed to try and break Danny and Sam up.

"I tried and I tried. I put my heart and soul into busting them up and what do I have to show for it?" Dora said in sadness and defeat.

Cujo immediately began laughing at Dora for her misfortune and karma.

"The dog laughs in my face!" Dora exclaimed, unaware that the end of her bandage getting caught in the wheel of the carriage. "I JUST CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

"Oh great Ancestors! I throw myself at your mercy!" Dora pleaded as she threw her crutch, however the crutch bounced on and off the wheels of the carriage like it was a pinball game, before it knocked the rock that was keeping the wheels still off the wheel and the carriage began to move.

"My pedestal is all but a distant memory! Great spirits take me now!" Dora begged, but then suddenly she was chocked by her bandage and dragged by the fast moving carriage that was rolling down the hill.

The Princesses were inside the carriage as it started continued to roll down the hill, all of them screamed. The boys were sitting down waiting for Danny and Sam to come back from scoping out the area before travelling again, when they saw the carriage and it crashed into them, causing them to land on the carriage and they held on.

"Hang on girls! We'll save you!" Dash shouted.

He suddenly noticed the cliff and shouted, "CLIFF!"

Danny and Sam saw what was going on.

"They're heading for the cliff! Sam let's go!" Danny said as he jumped off his horse, changed into his ghost form and went after the carriage while Sam followed on Knight.

They finally caught up with them. Tucker then shouted as he stood near the window, "Come on girls!"

Valerie passed Paulina to Tucker who placed her on the back of Sam's horse. Paulina held onto Sam as they continued. Valerie then passed Star to Danny. Danny placed Star on his back and she held on to his neck.

"Okay Valerie your turn!" Tucker said. Valerie was about to climb out and grab Tucker's hands, but her foot got stuck in a crack in the carriage floor.

"TUCKER HURRY!" Danny shouted.

"Valerie's stuck!" Tucker called out as he began to try and get Valerie out.

Danny pulled out some rope and threw the other end to Sam as he shouted, "SAM CATCH!"

Sam caught the end and tied it to her saddle, Knight, Sam and Danny pulled back as hard as they could, all of them screaming as they came closer and closer to the cliff.

"HANG ON!" Dash shouted as they all fell off the cliff.

Tucker pulled Valerie out just in time, all of them falling into the river below, the carriage crashed into the sharp rock and was destroyed. All of their supplies floated in the water as they emerged to the surface.

"Paulina, are you alright?" Dash asked the princess.

Paulina smiled and nodded. Valerie smiled at Tucker and said, "You saved my life. Thank you."

Tucker smiled back and said, "You're welcome."

"Is everyone alright?" Danny asked after he emerged to the surface.

"We're alright. I saved the food." Star said as she started collecting the fruit she picked from that morning.

Kwan lifted her bridal from underneath as he surfaced and said with a smile, "And I saved you."

Star smiled back. Sam finally emerged to the surface and as soon as she did, Danny swam over to her and hugged her.

"Sam are you okay? What happened?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine Danny." Sam answered as she hugged him back. "And I don't know. I wasn't near the carriage."

"Tucker, Dash, Kwan, save the supplies. I'll quickly go back and get my horse and come back. We'll make camp here for the night." Danny said.

Dora emerged from the water and Cujo immediately arrived and barked angrily at her. She frowned and snapped, "My fault?! This wasn't my plan!"

She looked down and continued, "The carriage is busted, cold and miserable, and everything's ruined!"

She suddenly brightened up as she thought of something and said as she drained her tail of water, "Or maybe not. Danny is steaming like a fresh pork bun….Aha! I bet he and Sam are two nasty words away from an all-out feud! Oh Cujo! Things are brightening up after all!"


End file.
